I Want You to Want Me
by DivineSunSHiNE
Summary: Even though he wasn't the best singer. He was a great dancer.[KAiORA][Challenge fic for GrayRain skies]


_**I want y o u to want m e**_

By Thesrazrbladekisses

**Summary**

Even though he wasn't the _best_ singer. He was a _great_ dancer.

**Authors Note**

Heh, hello:D Wowzers. I haven't written any one shot's in a _long _time. And I can't say this is the best. But I tried.

This weird one-shot if for _Gray-Rain Skies_ Challange Sora&Kairi.

'Cause they just rule.

Anywho. I'm sorry if there's any spelling errors and stuff.

(WordPad is so not cool.)

But I hope you enjoy this random thing anyways!

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything.

Kingdom hearts: No.

Songs in this story: No.

Anything else: No.

:D

Get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

She was trying desperatly hard not to laugh.

Her hands clinging to her backpack, while eyes glued to the spiky haired boy nodding his head up and down to the music.

Him shuffling threw the random pile of C.D's placed on the desk not aware that _she _was standing right there.

"_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_Feelin all alone with out a friend Y'know you feel like dyin._

_Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin?"_

No. He wasn't particularly the **best** singer.

But, he wasn't horrible.

Yet it was still quiet amusing. Leaning against the doorway watching as he sat on that desk in the libray _singing._

Oh, if only she had a camera. I mean, how offten did she see _him_ singing? And it was taking everything she had not to laugh.

"_Ooooh, I want you to want me!_

_I need you to need me!_

_I'm beggin' you to be-_Holy shit!" He yelped, staring wide eyed at the short vermilion colored haired girl. Hands immediately grasping the black head phone's on his head and yanking them off.

She just laughed. Right hand flying up to her pale pink lips trying so hard to stop laughing.

"Uhhh...H-how long have you been standing t-there?"He manged to stammer, swallowing because his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

She just smiled, strolling over to the counter he was sitting until she was standing infront of him.

"Oh, I believe it was since,"She paused trying to remember when she walked in on his little..._Performance_,"_I'll shine up the old brown shoe's, put on a brand new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me. Oooh- Didn-"_

"Alright! Alright!"He laughed, putting up his hands so his palms where facing her. "I get the picture."He manged to form a smile, but couldn't contain his blush.

That only made her smile more.

"Soooo, by any chance you don't take request do ya?"She giggled, leaning on the counter next to him.

"Oh, sorry. I really don't know the words to **Public Affair**. But, if I did, I'd gladly except."He teased, ruffling up her red hair, making her stick out her tounge at him.

"Darn. I was hoping to see some flashy Jessica Simpson moves."She teased right back, nudging him slightly in the ribs. He smiled, shaking his head before pulling out the head phone's out of that old C.D player.

Music instantly blasting from the speakers.

He spun around extending one hand towards her giving a small bow.

"M'lady."He said, looking up at her from underneath his spiky chestnut bangs. She only laughed, because _hey_ where did that come from?

Yet, she excepted his hand anyways.

"_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me.  
Ill shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
Ill get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didnt I, didnt I, didnt I see you cryin?  
Oh, didnt I, didnt I, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didnt I, didnt I, didnt I see you cryin?  
Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didnt i, didnt i, didnt I see you cryin?_"

And she continued to laugh while he spun her around like she was some princess in a fairy tale.

Her hand placed on his shoulder, while his on her waist, occasionally dipping her causing them to laugh and smile somemore.

No, he wasn't the **best **singer. But he was a _great_ dancer.

And she tried to contain her blush digging her face into the soft fabric of his shirt, as they continued to dance.

Twirling around like they where walking on the clouds.

"Where did you learn to dance?"

"_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
Id love you to love me.  
Im beggin you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._"

"I didn't," He said extending her outwards before pulling her back towards him,"I just made it up." He smiled that big goofy smile that she found oh so adorable, but would _never_ admit it cause, hey, that would be very **akward.**

"Hmm. Sora?" She said, gazing up at blue eyed boy, watching as he kicked up an eyebrow, staring down at her.

"Yeah?"

It happened all so fast then. Her standing on her tip-toes pecking his cheek, quickly, before releasing herself from his arm's. Hands grasping the backpack she left on that counter before strolling away, stopping at the doorway with a bright smile smeared on her face.

"Thanks for the dance."

* * *

Guh...So? How was it? -winces- I know, I know. Wasn't great. I'm sorry, but I tried. Review anyways? But no flames please...I melt under those. :D

Thanks for reading!

_**Thesrazrbladekisses**_


End file.
